


Why Mpreg? Great Therapy, That's Why.

by Bridgette_Hayden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Snape, Original Viewpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgette_Hayden/pseuds/Bridgette_Hayden
Summary: This is my take on why it feels so good to put an adored male character in the position of finding himself pregnant. Keep in mind, I don't really do fluff. If I'm going to write, it's going to be a pretty serious attempt to convince you of emotional "realism." I'm saving the farce for last. This piece does not contain HP characters, but they are connected to the subject through my stories. When I'm talking about Mpreg, I'm talking about them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a comment on reddit.com. I've heard other people ask this question and I hope to expand on it. It's kinda vital to happiness at the moment.

No one likes to be judged for what they need to explore, and what others may not be ready for. In a place where individual tastes and experience levels are infinite, I'm in a place where my mpreg males never show physically like women. No big bellies. They always look and behave as males, and are classified distinctly from the female pregnancy experience. But I allow all versions, it's really the writing/characterization that determines if I can get into it.

That being said, I realized years ago that I use fantasies to let go of pain and to manage emotions that have no welcome place in the "real world." Because the imagination is lawless, it welcomes everything you can give it and is tremendous therapy in soothing issues that have no other way to voice themselves. I wrote a piece on [noncon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324114)to try to understand this. Since fiction is a place where your personal issues and your fascinations can run wild together, they tend to marry and become your own way of healing yourself. Many women have issues with sex and pregnancy that is just too close to home, to get any enjoyment from self-inserted fantasies. But, use a male whose very anatomy removes him from the heaviness of the realistic factor, and use one that you love, and you've got the makings for the most satisfying drama on earth. It's one that deals with your private issues without throwing you and your problems in your face. A beloved male is running around being forced to think about all the things you won't let yourself think about, or receiving the love and attention that you'd like. He's taking the hits for you, and soothing you to a better feeling place about it all. It's basically a way to love something you might not love (for me). And the therapy is real, regardless of the fantasy setting. If you feel it, even through imaginary scenarios, then you are being led step by step through your own belief system and whatever emotions may have thrilled or frightened, or fascinated you.

There's more I could say, but a part of me loves that this is a mystery that has caught hold of a growing segment of people. It's happening for a reason and is not an accident. Fun heals serious pain, and people have issues that only mpregs speak to. If you have no compassion for what a woman goes through, who has to deal with the deeper decisions behind relationships, sex, and pregnancy, you might turn a cold shoulder to the concept of mpreg. But if you understand that the need to give those abilities to a man speaks of tremendous longing for equal respect and love, in an area where it isn't felt, then you might be forgiving of other people's tastes. Thanks for letting me speak on this. Here's some links if you're interested in exploring:  [Masterpiece- Severus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208766/chapters/35274458), [Unbearable - Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752242/chapters/34110054). Please recommend your favorite Mpregs below. I don't want to miss any great ones!

(credit to u/Fictional_Apologist on reddit for inspiring this answer)

And another thing:

People are being beaten up over the subject, so it's really hitting a nerve. If I can take up for somebody in need, I will. I felt ashamed for so many years when I didn't know anyone who had fantasies about M/M and the internet was not an option. Then I said to hell with it. What's so bad about giving yourself pleasure? It's not like we're hurting anyone and it's not like the publishers or movie-makers can give me what my mind can.

Do you see how people can readily accept house elves, magic of all kinds, and mega robot monsters, but you say something about a man having a baby and it's "absurd" and "unnatural". That speaks the truth about the hidden rejection/vulnerabilities that females are subjected to, but people pretend that it's not there and they're being perfectly normal. I say, "If you agree that childbirth is so wonderful and special, then let's give that job to a man and see if you still think it's sweet. Oh, that bothers you? Well it bothers me that that's really how you see it - _a man should never be put into such a disgusting position, not even on an imaginary level. War, murder on CSI: Miami, and pedophilia on shows like Dateline, is preferable to that_  - but it's okay for women to suffer through it simply because that's what you're used to. Really? And we can't even _pretend_ to let men do it too?" Now if men had to do it, that would be a different story. It'd be something terribly noble and highly respected, no greater prestige... you get the point.

Yeah, that's love and acceptance to every female child born into this world, and we say, 'No fucking thank you'. Who can blame us for amusing ourselves with watching males cope with all the chaos we're expected to be okay with? This makes me realize that 'No-fucking-thank-you', sums up the whole need behind writing my original SP novels. Sonny hates the idea of what his body can do, but in the end, which is a different novel that is still in the making, he has to turn his self-rejection into self-love if he wants to survive it all. (credit to [u/excruciasm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104441/chapters/42798230)on reddit for inspiring that answer)

TBC

Top stories by this writer:

[Unbearable Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031138)

[Snow Globe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530506)

[Cauldron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813984/chapters/49474280)

[New House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285186/chapters/47577052) (This can be enjoyed as a stand alone, or as chapter 3 of [A Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285186/chapters/45866704)) 

Theory on why straight women love gay slash fanfiction is in the next chapter.


	2. Gay Men, Straight Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theory on why straight women like gay content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this here in case I want to actually write on it further.

I've always wanted to able to answer the question, 'Why do straight women like gay male stuff?'

I've seen articles where gay men find it offensive, and I understand why. And I've learned to separate serious, gay cultural issues from that of fantasy interests. I just wish I could explain to them what's really going on. I don't think either group realizes how logically their worlds come together.

THEORY:  
Female fans of gay, male-to-male, fan-fiction and sexual content (slash), may intuitively relate anal penetration as being the male equivalent of vaginal penetration. (If you are a male and would like to correct the flaw in my thinking, feel free). The scope of this post is limited to my observations and does not attempt to speak for anyone else.

Females do not know what male orgasms feel like, but know how powerful their own are. They easily transfer their emotional associations to the male subjects involved. And not just sexual , but all emotions, are given to the male protagonist.

It is preferable that the subjects be male, because, for these females, that is often in keeping with their "straight" orientation. They are attracted to males, period, though this attraction often means sorting through general gay content, which contains a mixture of LGBT interests, in order to locate their favorite content. This is where they run into conflicting interests within the gay man's culture. This venture also leads to the misconception, by outside observers, that such female fans are themselves gay.  

It makes no difference whether the male subject is gay or not. Such fans are eqipped with vivid imaginations that allow them to bypass any perceived, realistic, limitations. These fans end up with an ideal male who feels sexual pleasure exactly the way they do, whether it is blissfully overwhelming, cozy and romantic, or born from a pretense of innocence-is-not-to-blame type of indulgence. In short, theirs is a sexuality not limited by the parts of their body, or the definitions ingrained within society. I think it's a different sexuality that has no name, altogether. 

Such fans use their emotions to cross gender barriers and to access the fulfillment they need. It is an emotional catharsis, no doubt experienced by all readers in their own way, across all interests, but I can only comment on female readers of slash fiction. I've never seen this pinpointed so clearly (to my humble way of thinking). Had to share before I forgot. I'm still working out the kinks in this theory. Yes, another pun intended.

:-)

Bonus:

 

 

To support my theory, I have "evidence" of men having multiple orgasms so strongly, their bodies and cries show all the mechanics of a female's experience. These men are by themselves and experimenting with technology. You might laugh, you might be grossed out, but when you get over that, you'll be fascinated. You must excuse the extra, disgusting ads that have nothing to do with what I'm trying to show you.

 

These are extremely pornographic videos and not for anyone under the age of 18. Porn links are unreliable. The last one, you're looking for "Aneros Ecstacy" by goldenboyuk. You might be scarred if you land on the wrong one.

<https://www.redtube.com/403173>

<https://www.youporngay.com/watch/599662/aneros/>

<https://www.xtube.com/video-watch/aneros-ecstacy-9382037>

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
